


My Mortal

by wet_and_wild_westeros



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack Treated Seriously, F/F, F/M, Fashion & Couture, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 05:45:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6892495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wet_and_wild_westeros/pseuds/wet_and_wild_westeros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A view of the powerful romance and dynamic between Daenerys Targaryen and Jorah Mormont...from Jorah's eyes!  Will he be able to win over his 'scene dragon queen' or will his heart turn to stone?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter Uno

(authorz note: dis chapter iz going 2 be rly sad so get reddy okay??? :’’’( itmakes me rly sad just thinking about it lolz)

1 day jorah mormont wuz riding thru teh desert riding his horse that wuz blak as midnight. His haer waz long nd darjk and cut like an emo boi becauz that style iz soooo hawt xD he wore a botdf tshirt with tight black skinny jeans and a pair of blue converse wit checkered shoe loaces. He wuz rly pale and wroe lots of black eyeliner and He had on lotz of thos cool braclets u can buy at hot topick, to hide his scars from cutting himself :’( up ahead wuz the loev of his lifef his khaleesi, (that means bae in dothraki). He approached her wearily

‘h—hi khaleesi…’ he said, blushing. She wuz sooooo beautiful like omfg such a hottie. Her hair was bleach bnlonde wit black coontails and lavender streaks. She wore a rly rly revealing sleeping with sirens tshirt that was ripped all down teh sidez, and a pair of purple skinnies with rips in them. On her feet she wore checkered vans wit skullz on them becuz she loved death and wuz rly random xD she wore rly heavy black makeup wit purpkle eyeshadow and she had a black snakebite piercing

‘heyyy my bear!!! :3’ she said to him in her so random kawaii voice, winking at him. Jorah culd feel himself blush again  
‘o hey jorah u should com to my tent tonight, I need to see u about something’ she said mysteriously  
‘okay’ jorah replied questioningly. He rose a black eyebrow at her and she just giggled and rode off on her white stallian wit pink stripes and black dots.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LATE THAT NIGHT~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So it waz l8er that naight and jorah came riding up to dany’s tent becuz that’s waht she had asked him 2 do okay. Teh starz were out and shining liek diamonds or blood or tears from teh moon or whatever  
Anyways jorah walked into khaleesi’s tent and sat there looking at her. She wuz sooooo super beutoiful in her invader zim hoodie to keep her warm, with a pair of black nd white strriped jeanz and a pair of mismatched converse and a asking alexndria teeshirt. Jorah waz soo in luv wit her  
‘jorah omg you’re here’ dany said looking at him with her big purple eyes. They were surronded by a fedl of blak eyeliner and eyeshadow and mascara and shit like tat. Her snakebites were in and they wer blak 2.  
‘h-h-h-hi khaleesi’ jorah said, blushing fiercly.  
‘sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo…’ dany looked at him wit her big eyes.  
‘didn’t you need me 4 something??? :O’ jorah asked quietly. ‘o yeah i forgot silly me X3’ she stood up and poured him a glas of blood n her black skul goblets.  
‘here, drink’ she said, gving him 1 of teh glasses. Jorah nodded and tok a sip og teh liquid. It tasted like bloud  
‘so waht did u need???’ he said after drinkng. He waz getting rlly anxious and constipated waiting for her 2 speak  
Suddenly she started 2 cry rly rly rly hard. Her tearz were black tinged wit red because they were bloody sort of.  
‘omg wtf is wrong dany? R u ok???’ jorah put an arm around her and held her as she cried  
‘no u fuking idiot I have 2 marry that stupid prep khal drogo idk what to do he’s so mean to me’ she sobbed sexily into his arm  
‘oh’ he said  
Dany sat up nd wiped her eyes, licking teh blood off of her hands. ‘plz help me make him understand jorah’  
‘but dany’  
‘plz’  
‘…okay’  
Dany hugged him rly rly rly tightly nd jorah culd feel hr smiling again ‘thaknk uou jorah ur the best bear ever ilu’  
His face get rly rly rly red and he started stuttering ‘i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-ii-‘  
‘oh wait not in that way tho lmao we’re just friends’ she said as she looked at him  
Jorahs face fell and he nodded ‘just friends’  
‘okay u can leave no I need to go to bed and whatever bye’ she got up and sat on her blak bed wit the red pillows wit skullz and x’s on them. Jorah wished he waz on that bed wit her  
‘okay bye dany’  
As jorah walked out he looked up at the sky as a tear ran down his face gently. He recehd up nd tipped his fedora down 2 hied his faec. ‘friendzoned again’ he said quietly as he walked away in2 teh night


	2. Chapter Dos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> teh story continues...

a foo days hgad paseds and jorah wauz rly worried for his khalesi...recently she had ben lying aroud donign absolutely noting!!!! :"(( it mad him sad 2 c her like dat, ezpecially when he knew she wuld be happy if se would onlee stay with him 5ever.

bgut teh day had come! jorh was to escort her 2khal drogo's palace, and as he munted his horse, he sunkinot a deep deep despear

Jorah waz ridng along thiinkg about his kahlessi. Teh dothraki sun waz rly rly rly hot and he wished it wus night so he culd be cold liek his heart. He wuz wearign a sleeping wit sirwesn shirt nand a apair of blac tripp pants with chains and tears in them. He also had ona black knee high boots wit buckles nd stuff on them. 

Right now he wauz thinking about hjow much he louved her like omg he rly fuckin loved her no joke but why didn’t she love him??? Historys mysterys :{ anyways today was teh day that dany got 2 meet her new husband, khal drogo. She wuz rly rly rly scared becuz she had heard taht he wuz a prep and she hated preps and preps hated her. Jorah gupled hardd. He wuz zcared 4 her. 

Suddenly he herd teh hoofsteps of danys horse tromping over 2 hiom. He turned 2 look at her. She waz wearing a lobg black laec dress witt spikes and chains on it. She had on a pair of blac sitletos and her hair was in a braid, also her snakebites were In abnd she had on rely haeavy black makeup. 

‘hey…’ she said, looking a bit like this: OnO she waz clerly sad about having 2 meet khal drogo 2dayt. Jorah nodded at her ‘hi’.

The rode 2gether in silemce nd jorah hoped taht dany wuld be vcomforted by his presence or whatever.

Jorah tgouht back on teh process taht had brougdsgt them here 2day. Viserys waz danys older brother and he had sold her to khal drogo for a limited edition blud on teh dance floor shirt and his kingdom. U see dany was a princess, a foreign one, a dragon princess. Taht waz why she was soooooooo super hawt x3. Also her purple eyes are a symbol of her royalty just so u know. But now she waz to be narrued 2 jgal drogo nd that wz a scary thought for dany. But jorah waz going 2 protect his khalessi at any cost becuz whe loves her more than anything in tej wohole world ♥♥♥

Anyways be4 2 long they were at khal drogo’a house. It waz a rly rly rly big mansion taht was completely white wit a pool in the backyard and rly green grass even tho they were in thedesert. ‘wow’ dany said amazedly.  
Khal drogo himself came out. He waz a tall man wit dark skin from all teh tanning and outdoors things he does and almond eyes. He waz also rly musculaafr from working out all teh tiem and jorah wuz jealous becuz dany looked at him wit interest. He waz shirtless right now and his tribal tattoos were all over his bulging muscles. He had on a pair of cargo shorts and some special edition nikes too. 

Jorah got down from his horse and so did dany. Kahl drogo approached her and looked her over. She looked so scared nd litel compared 2 him.  
Suddenly, skhal drogo turned 2 jorah and said something that dany couldn’t understadnd. It waz in a different language she thought.  
‘jorah wtf did he say’ she said t2 him 

‘he doesn’t understand what u are dany’ he said back 2 her. Khlal drogo luked at him.

‘well tell him I’m not like teh other girlz XDD tell him I’m a sceneee girll ;3’ she said tossing back her braid.

‘but khaleesi…’ jorah started to say…

‘there is no word for scene girl in dothraki’


End file.
